Departure Time
Departure Time is the final storyline mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, and chronologically the last mission to take place during the Grand Theft Auto IV story, even though this mission takes place after Dimitri Rascalov has been killed by Niko Bellic Description It starts off with Luis and Tony setting off to Funland, Hove Beach, where Bulgarin is dealing Heroin in vans. Once the player arrives there, Tony will depart to Meadows Park as recommended. Walkthrough Luis must clear his path and destroy the 3 main heroin vans situated in the West areas of Funland. Shoot your way through Ray's guards, sticking to cover, as the theme park is a maze with dozens of ways to be flanked and surrounded. Rifles and explosives are a good way to clear a path. Taking out the vans is also fairly simple, especially if you have the Explosive Shotgun, which can wreck the vans in a few shots from a considerable distance. After taking out all three, Luis discovers that Ray isn't there. Take a moment to recuperate health if you need to, from the First Aid Kit near the last van, or with the food vendors on the boardwalk, who can be accessed during the mission. Shoot your way through the East side of Funland, taking down more guards and blowing up one last van at the far end of the area. In a minor cutscene, Timur arrives with backup and tells Luis that he's too late - Bulgarin is about to escape back to Europe in a private jet. Quickly, equip a weapon and kill Timur before he has a chance to get away, then take control of a Bati Custom found nearby. Luis now is ordered to drive to Dukes Expressway, and along the way Yusuf Amir calls him and asks if he needs any assistance, and consequently Luis will decline the offer. However, upon reaching the Expressway, Yusuf will appear in his gold Buzzard. The player now must follow him - he will destroy any Russians along the way with homing missiles. After finally reaching the airport you'll see Bulgarin's blue private jet preparing to take off. During this time you must catch up to it before it departs. Make sure to lean forward on the bike during straight to get a little extra speed boost. Luis will then shoot a hostile seen inside and will jump onto the jet. With only three more goons left in the plane, this final section is surprisingly simple, just shoot them. Bulgarin will then appear - with a grenade in his hand which he is prepared to use. A cinematic execution will take place, with Ray falling to the ground with the grenade set to explode with the safety pin removed. The jet then explodes upon detonation - blasted in half. Miraculously still alive, Luis finds a parachute and dives out of the jet as it nosedives into the sea. The player must then safely parachute down and get to Dukes Globe where Tony will be. Note that this is one of the few moments in Grand Theft Auto where there is omnipotent music, or music not generated by a radio. Upon arriving, a cutscene will be played that shows a bum walking the street, looking for food. Luis bumps into him, spilling the trash. Luis will help him up and walk away, and during this the bum finds the pouch of diamonds - Bulgarin's diamonds. He then walks away laughing with joy. Tony will meet Luis and make amends, Tony reflecting on how he squandered his ambition to see the world by going to Algonquin, where '...the world came to me.' Luis still remains a little cynical, amused that two such different people have become so close. A little while later, Yusuf gatecrashes their reunion, still set on franchising Tony's clubs around the world. When Tony points out that his clubs are more about the people than the style, Yusuf dismisses him, stating '...piss on them!' Rewards *Completing this mission also unlocks Yusuf's Buzzard, much like his car, to be collected from the Helipad on the West River in Algonquin. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a news report is made on the news that describes a homeless man finding the diamonds and becomes rich. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony